Aleksandor Quarta
Aleksandor Quarta is a side character of a fanfiction. He is the younger brother of Xenovia Quarta, an exorcist that serves under the Sacred Apostles and a former apprentice of Vasco Strada. Appearance Aleksandor is a seventeen-year-old boy of slightly above average height. He has ear-length hair and can be even called good looking. He wears the Church's male battle attire as his outfit, but prefers to wear more casual clothing like a T-shirt and jeans. Because he is a Sacred Apostle, he is most commonly seen wearing dark clothing. Like his sister, he has good looks. His body is not too toned but it is clearly evident that he trains often. Personality Aleksandor is a simple boy who can be called apathetic. He does not really care about what he is told to do, only that he needs to do it. Despite being used to do dirty work however, he does have his own opinions about his work and does not like the nature of assassination and such. To most, he is calm, quiet and serious. Some may even call him heartless. However, just like Dulio, he has a soft spot for children and spends his downtime helping out the church as a normal priest. In battle, he is analytical, the complete opposite of his sister's take on battle. Due to his apprenticeship to Vasco Strada, he takes on some of his traits. Aleksandor is gentle and compassionate outside of his work, but like his sister, he is quite airheaded in casual affairs. He likes cup ramen. History Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Aleksandor is a natural born Holy Sword wielder and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means. As such, Aleksandor is the current wielder of Ascalon Master Swordsman: Aleksandor is highly efficient and skilled with bladed weapons. He prefers a longsword type of swordsmanship, like Kiba Yuuto and can match Arusbaal Belial in combat with pure technique despite going against two swords at once. If Kiba were to be a technique type and Xenovia were to be power type, then Aleksandor would be considered right in the middle of the two. *'High Ascalon Compatibility:' Like Vasco, but instead with Ascalon Aleksandor has an incredibly high level of compatibility his respective holy sword. This is the main reason why he was chosen to be trained underneath Vasco Strada instead of his sister. Immense Exorcist Skills: Aleksandor is an extremely powerful exorcist in his own right. He is able to slay anything under High-class with general ease and can even take on hordes of Stray Devils by himself. Immense Speed: Aleksandor is shown to be fast enough to match Silmeria Hrist and Arusbaal Belial. Holy Sacred Fist: Aleksandor bases this technique off of his mentor's Sacred Fist. It is essentially a copy but can be shot out unlike the original. Immense Stamina: Aleksandor can remain active for weeks on end without breaks. Equipment *'Ascalon:' The sword of Saint George, the Dragon Slayer. Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based off of Seabook Arno from Mobile Suit Gundam F91.